


Earth and Suns, Suns and Earths

by NikeScaret



Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: And it's me so of course it's pre-slash, Angst, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I wrote the second part, I'm sorry Jon, Okay so I know that Damian's death has long been resolved, Pre-Slash, Since we all know Jon won't let Damian go once he comes back, So here's some angst about JonDami and Dami's death, So so sorry, but I had to do it I had to write it, regret nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:18:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeScaret/pseuds/NikeScaret
Summary: After all, don't scientists say that when the sun ends, the Earth does as well?Jon is the Earth, but he knows that it'll be a slower death than what anyone thinks it will be.ORDamian's dead and Jon can't handle it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I know that this subject has been beaten down until there's literally only bones and bits of meat left, but I'm a scavenger, folks.
> 
> I took this idea and fucking ran with it
> 
> So yeah. No excuse other than I wanted Jon to react.
> 
> Enjoy~~~

“...What?”

 

Jon feels like the world has been pulled out from under him, like he's running out of breath and everything's different.

 

Dad winces, like that was what he was expecting. “Jon-”

 

“ _N_ _o, what did you say.”_

 

It's not even a question; it's a demand, and if it's true, then _nothing_ will be the same.

 

Jon already feels like his center of the universe has disappeared and he doesn't know why, because _surely_ Damian is okay.

 

 _Surely_ he's not dead.

 

“Because if that's a joke, then Dad that's the cruelest thing you've ever told me, and I'll tell Dami and then he'll be pissed and-”

 

“ _D_ _amians_ **_dead_ ** _,_ **_Jon!_ ** ”

 

The shout draws Jon short and he stumbles back, tears filling his eyes and denial doing the same to his heart.

 

“N-no. No, you're _lying!”_ Jon turns to go to Gotham, to see the truth, that Damian is alive, just ruffed up from the Heretic.

 

He _can't_ be dead.

 

He just can't be.

 

He leaps to make the trip shorter, but his father's hand grabs his wrist in an iron grip and he can't go anywhere.

 

Can't go to Gotham, can't go to Damian.

 

“I'm sorry, but it's the truth.” Dad says as he pulls him back to the ground.

 

“No. No no no _nonono-_ ” Jon’s protests are rushing together and Damian would be so amused he'd be laughing, because he always found it funny when Jon did it, but he can't now because,-

 

Damian’s dead.

 

Damian’s dead and Jon won't ever hear that stupid little scoff again or see his smile or-

 

Jon won't be able to tell him.

 

Won't be able to tell him that-

 

“I love him.” Jon cries into his father's chest. It's a sudden realization, a epiphany, and Jon can feel Dad stiffen but Jon _doesn't care._

 

Doesn't care because Damian's dead and he thinks that he will never feel again.

 

Damian was the center of the universe for Jon, had been the Sun and Jon the Earth, and Jon thought that _nothing could change that._

 

Well-

 

It still hasn't.

 

Only the sun's died and the Earth's been destroyed along with it.

 

Jon falls out of Dad's grip to fall on his back, to stare up at the stars in the night sky, and can't help but see there's another bright spot, and Jon names it Damian.

 

Tears are still falling and Jon knows that he's denying the possibility that Damian’s dead because-

 

Damian is the one person he'll follow without question.

 

Without any sort of doubt.

 

Now he's gone.

 

And Jon knows _exactly_ how he'll deal with it.

 

After all, don't scientists say that when the sun ends, the Earth does as well?

 

Jon is the Earth, but he knows that it'll be a slower death than what anyone thinks it will be.

 

They think he'll get over it.

 

_Ha._

  
Don't they know science?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian's back.
> 
> Damian's back and Jon doesn't believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo apparently some of you wanted a follow up?
> 
> I... Didn't know this.
> 
> Luckily, I already had a idea.
> 
> But guys, seriously. Just tell me. I won't be mean.

Damian's back.

 

The words echo in Jon's ears, a steady beat.

 

Damian's back.

 

A wave of hope rises inside him before it's crushed because Damian's _dead_.

 

Jon simply won't believe it.

 

“Damian's gone, Dad.”

 

Jon's tongue feels too heavy, like it's being weighed down and he can't speak.

 

Dad looks frustrated. “It's true. He's alive.”

 

Jon lets out a noise of denial, shaking his head. “No, he's not.”

 

Dad's face twists into a expression Jon's become familiar with.

 

He's seen it when Jon had been prescribed antidepressants.

 

He's seen it when Mom read Jon's journal out loud.

 

He's seen it when he hears Jon talking to the picture of Damian he keeps in his room.

 

It's one of hopelessness.

 

Jon hates it.

 

The world has hurt Jon. Hurt him deeply.

 

But he can't stand the fact that he's the cause of his parent's pain.

 

It just makes Jon despise himself more.

 

Life's a bitch.

 

Jon knows it.

 

But-

 

If he can ease everyone's pain, he'll leave.

 

He's been ready to leave for months now, if he's being completely honest.

 

Damian is there.

 

That's reason enough for Jon to go.

 

Dad must see his thoughts on his face, because he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone.

 

He starts to call someone as he flies away, but Jon doesn't care because he's distracted by the boy walking up from behind.

 

Brown skin, black hair, green eyes-

 

Damian.

 

Jon falls forward, landing on his knees then tipping backwards.

 

“Damian?" Jon's voice is barely a whisper, but it carries across the empty air.

 

Damian nods, a small smile gracing his lips.

 

Jon lurches forward, stumbling and slamming into Damian, hugging him tightly.

 

Damian takes two steps back, burying his face in Jon's wild hair.

 

“Damian. Damian. Damian.” Jon can't stop saying Damian's name, like he's afraid that he'll disappear if he stops, like of he loosens his hold just a bit, the world will steal him away again.

 

“Jon.” Damian replies, and that's what breaks Jon.

 

He lets out a sob, fingers almost tearing the expensive sweatshirt, and digs his face into Damian's chest.

 

Damian only clings on tighter and doesn't let go.

 

* * *

 

Not surprisingly, Jon refuses to let Damian go, always having a hand on his sleeve or latching on to him like a octopus after.

 

He even follows him around like a duckling.

 

You would think that Damian would tire of Jon's clinginess very quickly, but instead he's encouraging it.

 

Nobody knows why.

 

(Damian can't stand being alone, now. He died, and _fuck_ , that's being alone enough for him. He can't sleep without waking up next to someone because otherwise he thinks he's falling into that void. He just-

 

Can't.

 

He didn't admit this to anyone but Jon. Jon completely understands and sticks around.)

 

(On Jon's side, he can't bear leaving Damian alone. Damian left for _months_ , he _died, and_  Jon hadn't seen him in two days.

 

Jon can't let him out of his sight again.)

 

After a week, everyone gets used to it.

 

When you see Jon, you see Damian.

 

When you see Damian, you see Jon.

 

Ask for Damian, Jon answers.

 

Ask for Jon, Damian is in the background.

 

They become a package pair. Get all or none. There's no other option.

 

Instead of Damian and Jon, it's _DamianandJon._

 

Like they're one entity.

 

They are, in a way.

 

Never disconnected, never straying more than five feet away.

 

Everyone gets used to it.

 

They don't question when Jon tangles their fingers together and Damian doesn't retaliate, don't question when Damian lays his head down in Jon's lap, staring at the ceiling or the sky above him.

 

After all, they're two parts of a whole. Two sides of the same coin.

 

It would be foolish for them to attack each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my [Tumblr.](http://nikescaret.tumblr.com)
> 
> Ask me about anything.
> 
> Or just tell me that you want a second part to something.
> 
> I don't really care.
> 
> Also, comments are awesome! Never be afraid to leave them!


End file.
